Love Songs
by BiteMeEdward7
Summary: Some Love, some Angst, some in between...Songs I wrote about the books!They very good! I promise! I think...
1. I Apologize

* * *

Kay, you guys...um, if anyone's wondering about chapter 10 in Better Than Me, I'm on it, I'm on it!!! but, any way, I wrote this for when Edward apologized at the end of New Moon. Have Fun. A song...

* * *

I apologize

For every tear that fell from your eyes

I apologize,

'Cuz everything I said was a lie

Yeah, I apologize

For all the pain I put you through

I want you to know, I went through it all too

If you've moved on,

I'd understand, hope you're happy with another man

But I apologize

'Cuz I know a lot of the time I lost my lid,

And I apologize

'Cuz I shouldn't have done what I did

Please understand I thought it would be best

If you stayed with the rest

And anyone else would have been off on their own

Girl I just wanna come home,

Yeah I apologize,

'Cuz everything I said was a lie

And I apologize

Because you had to keep it all inside

Oh,

I apologize

Because an angel should never cry,

No, oh, oh

No.


	2. I Hope

* * *

Another one!!! OMG!! heh, i have a bunch written down in my notebook, it takes time to uplad them, though!!

A chime of bells

And I was through

Sick of trying to hide from you

Oh,I give up,

I give up,

And then I'm breaking all the rules,

Can you believe it's been so long?

Can't believe I was so wrong

Just hope you're happy.

(Oh, oh)

Just hope you're happy.

I'm doing alright on my own

Just wish I had my sun

You know it was you who shone

(Oh, oh)

I told you all my secrets

I fell in love with those eyes

But now girl

We can't even compromise

I just hope you're happy

(oh, oh)

I just hope you're happy

I miss the color of your cheeks,

And how you told me every week,

I won't forget you

Because I love you

(And I still do)

And I still do…

I miss how you always fell

And how you helped my ego swell

Now there's nothing more to say, except

I hope you're happy.

Yes, very short. but. hey.


	3. I'm Here Now

Um, yeah...XD This song was in a fic i was startingto write, where Edward became a singer, and he and bella hadn't seen each other in 7 years...then they meet again. i didn't feel like posting the story, but that's where most f these songs are coming from.

* * *

How did I leave,

All those years ago

I hear your voice once

And I know

I love you

I love you

Can't wait until I see you again

Hope I can at least call you a friend

It's been too long

I was so wrong

But I love you

I love you

It's not that hard to say you name anymore

I said things to you I've never said before

You are perfect

But I let you down

I know you cried

But I'm here now

I need to say your name

I need to win this game

I need to know

You love me too

What can I do

To make you see

I love you

I love you

Cuz your perfect

And I let you down

I know you cried

But I'm back now

Let me know

If you could forgive me

Because I love you

Yeah, I love you

Oh, I love you

You are perfect but I let you down

I know you cried

Oh, but I'm here now

And I love you

Yeah, I love you

This was EPOV, fyi...


	4. This Side Of The Line

Ever since he came back

You act like he never left

I've always been on the sidelines

Waiting for the point in time

When you and I can have a try

And until your heart stops beating

I'll be here for you, waiting for our next meeting

I'll fight for you

Don't say I'm too late

I don't care what's on your finger

You realize you're his singer?

It would be too hard for me to know

You didn't say no…

So now I'm sitting here

Because you've confirmed all my fears

It's too late

And what about him is so great?

For me you wouldn't have to change

I love you

It's you I think of as I run away

It's your face I see, I pray

Because on this side of the line

You can open your heart

And you can be mine

And on this side of the line

Know that it's okay

Don't throw it all away

For him

You've still got a chance

You've still got a choice

Don't throw it all away

For that stupid boy

On this side of the line

You don't need to be afraid

On this side of the line

You won't have to think of him again

Why is he…

So much better than me?

We could be together

And just love one another

He's just in the way

I know you love me

But you can't bring yourself to say

I love you too

**Hello! this was Jacob's POV, and I really like how this came out. It's what he's thinking of as he runs away...**

**(gasps) CAN YOU READ HIS MIND???**

**no. duh. he's not real. although, i wish hewas so i could kick his-(My mother: Ahem.)- pattotie.**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY SORRY!

I'm going to dissapear. sorry.

that's 'cuz i'm failing, and my 'rents are taking away the comp.

see u all ASAP

i'm really only failing Home Ec, (lol,omg)

but the 'rent freack out about EVERYTHING...

Peace

BME7

(AKA B.A.M.F.)


	6. I Miss You

I miss the boy I thought I knew

I miss the smile that came when I thought of you

I miss the way you'd drive me home

I miss the way I was never alone

I miss the way you'd whisper my name

I miss the way you'd tell me it's all okay

I miss the color of your eyes

I even miss your lies

I miss the way you'd hold me tight

I miss the way it felt so right

I miss the way I used to love

I miss the days I thought would never be done

I miss you're laugh, it sounds like music

I miss the way you'd get angry and loose it

I miss holding your hand

I miss listening to our favorite band

I miss the way you spoke

I miss your every joke

I miss your smile

I miss your touch

I miss you oh so, very much

I miss the way you kiss

I wonder if you miss

Me

**

* * *

This is the things Bella missed when Edward was gone.**

**Alright, this one is really short, but i really on't have much time, just enough to update this. i've had bits and peices of tim all day, so i finally got this typed up.**

**BME7**

**(AKA B.A.M.F)**

**no one has even asked me what B.A.M.F. means yet! i'm surprised!**


End file.
